Making Waves
by TheRebelMockingJay
Summary: Finnick/Annie 's way of survival after Finnick comes home from the Hunger Games. Finnick crosses many obstacles trying to always be there for the love of his life. Rated T.


The water is a place, I, feel free. Even after the Games. Nothing can change my passion for swimming. It feels like you are free. From everyone, but you, the water and your heartbeat. I swim for hours trying to make the memories vanish from my brain. Nothing works, not even swimming.

But, that's what I see her. Glistening in the sun. I bite back by smile and make my way out of the water towards her. I haven't seen her in such a long time. She is laying out a knotted blanket when I come over. "Finnick." She says. It pains me not to see her smile saying my name. We stand starring into each others eyes for what seem like a lifetime. Those deep green eyes that once, loved the ordinary Finnick Odiar. Now, that I've won the Hunger Games, I have women from everywhere throwing themselves at me. Even girls from my own district. But not Annie Cresta. Not my love.

I couldn't resist any longer. I have to touch her beautiful curls that bounce down around her face. Stroking her hair, she closes her eyes, hymning. She brings her arms around my waist bringing me close. "I've missed you." She whispers into my ears, sending chills down my spin. "I knew you would make it home." She smiles, opening her eyes again.

"I only fought to come home for you." I respond truthfully, bringing her into a kiss. Her lips are as hot as fire. I have missed her presence so much. I need her so much now. Does she know how much I rely on her, to fix my broken pieces? She makes me complete, but the Games took some things away.

Breaking away from the kiss, she asks, "How does it feel?" We sit down on the knotted blanket. She takes my calused hand and starts drawing random shapes onto it.

I rest my head in the crook of her neck. "Broken. I feel broken in a million pieces." My heart drops down into my stomach as all the flashbacks from the Games find their way to my head. So many deaths and evil people controlled by hunger and thirst.

"It takes ten times as long, to put yourself beck together, as it does to fall apart." Annie's words tug at every feeling in my heart. It describes everything I need to do in order to survive.

Annie's word speak my new life's motto: It takes ten times as long, to put yourself back together, as it does to fall apart. She takes 3 sugar cubes from a container in her bag, "Want a sugar cube?"

I take one willingly, "Beat cha you can't catch one in your mouth, Annie Cresta." I'm taunting her now, bracing myself to see her beautiful smile.

"It's on." She scoots further back onto the blanket, and opens her mouth wide. "Go!" She giggles. Yes! I got her to smile again! The wholes in my emotions are fixed once again. I toss a sugar cube at her nose, but she sits up a little higher to reward herself with a perfect catch. While she is sucking on the cube, she says, "Now, that was pure skill."

I laugh, of course she would tease me. "Okay, throw one to me!" I challenge. She throws one, easily at my mouth. When I do open my mouth, the sugar cube bounces off my bottom lip into my lap. She laughs again at my fail. "That was obviously a bad throw." I tease.

"Yes, a horrible throw," She rolls her eyes, "Care to try again?" But this time she runs back to the edge of the water and pegs me with the sugar cubes she has left. Her laugh is a perfect mixture with the sound of the waves. Behind her the sun is setting, making it only capable of seeing her silhouette.

"I'm gonna get you!" I fool. She runs deeper into the water until it's knee deep, I follow. As defense, I start splashing water at her, getting her blouse wet. I splash, she splashes back. It goes on and on, filled with laughter. Eventually, we are so deep in the water and tired, we just are laying their floating. As I am watching her, I notice her gazing up at the stars. "They are beautiful aren't they? The stars?" She asks, never turning away from the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you though." I say, full of honesty. She is, the most beautiful creature on this planet. She has a beautiful, muscular body and petite fingers. Those talented fingers that she uses to tie knots for nets and blankets. And when she is blushing, there is nothing more I want to do is kiss every piece of red on her cheeks. "Thank you, Annie. For making me forget about the Games. Forget about the pain."

"Well, I guess I have that effect on people." She laughs. I swim over to gather her into my arms. I look into her gorgeous eyes. "Your welcome Finn."

'You know, I probably would've not survived the Games if you didn't teach me how to tie knots." I praise. It's true. About 3 years before the games begun Annie taught me how to tie knots.

_I looked over her shoulder as she bent her fingers in so many ways along with the rope. "Will you teach me?" I had asked. Her beauty was breath-taken even at 11 years old._

"_Finnick Odiar wanting to learn how to tie knots?" She rolls her eyes, as if I asked on dare._

"_Yes, I want to learn." On the surf of the beach she turns to face me. This was the first conversation I have ever really had with her. It was also the first time I noticed how enchanting her green eyes were, how beautiful her lips were. "A pretty lady like you would not mind teaching a strong man like me."_

"_Oh well, if you are so strong, why aren't you doing something like fishing, or swimming." It was obviously my flirting had no effect on young Annie Cresta. How different and stubborn she was. Usually, any girl would fall for my seductive flirts the first shot._

"_You are different, you know that right?" I said, amazed she didn't fall for me. "I want to learn though. The way you move your hands are so cool. And I want to be able to make nets." This was the first time she really looked at me with intensity. Now, she believed how badly I wanted to learn tying knots. _

"_Well, Finnick Odiar, grab this piece of rope and let me help." And from then on out I feel deeply in love with Annie Cresta and her ways to help me. And help me she did. She helped me master hundreds of knots and patterns._

Annie's voice brought we back to the present, "I saw how much you depended on that in the arena." She winks. I kiss her again, as a thank you for all she done for me. She taught me how to tie knots, boating, make shell jewelry to sell, take my mind off the Games and most importantly fall in love.

As we break apart, Annie says, "I think we should make our way home now." We both swim back to the sand, hand in hand. Once we stand up, we notice that our clothes are soaked. I take my shirt off and wring it out. I see Annie staring about my stomach and smile. I smile because I think she is looking at my muscles. enjoying the view. But, that isn't the case. She walks over to me and traces over a big wound that goes down from my shoulder to the middle of my stomach. "Oh my gosh, Finn. I didn't know they were this bad." And I let her continue to touch. I let her see what the Games did to me, show the broken pieces. She kisses my cheek for little comfort. "I know kisses won't help it." she kisses the top of my gash.

I feel water drip onto my shoulder. I assume it's just her or my hair still dripping with water, until I hear depressed whimpers. My eyes fall onto the saddest sight: Annie Cresta crying. Never, in all my life, have I seen her cry. Not even before I went into the Games. She was always the strongest person I knew, and seeing her like this broke every reminding piece of me. "Don't cry Annie. Shhh, shh." I try to comfort her but I realize I was also crying.

"The Games do so much to hurt people. To watch people die is an act that takes everything from you. To watch people come home is an act that gives everything back. To watch someone cry over someone hurt, now that is what hurts Annie and I the most. I hate the Capitol and everything they do to torture us. They play with people to play with feelings. Victors are too weak to fight back. I can't wait until there is a Victor who is strong enough to fight against the Capitol. But it won't be the famous Finnick Odiar. I'm mending the broken, making us strong again. I'm sure every Victor feels what I do. But, I, am only 14 years old. And the worst part of the Games haven't even been played yet!" I have just confessed all my feelings to her. I'm afraid she will run away, hearing my thoughts, so I drop my arms by my side.

Annie kisses me wildly for a long time, "Okay, Finn. I wish I can say I know but I can't. I do know that it is horrible praying every second that your loved one doesn't die or get hurt. We send money, but the money may not be able to fix the pain. I'm glad your home Finn. But, soon you are going to leave me for the Victory Tour. So, promise you won't hurt anyone apart of the Capitol. Say what they want you to say and do. Because I can't risk losing you again. Please." She looks my in the eyes, hoping to find an answer.

"I promise." And I hold on to her, like she is my last string of hope. Honestly she is. "I will do anything in my power to always come home to you, Annie."

"I love you Finnick Odiar."

"I love you too, Annie Cresta."

**Do you love it or hate it? Either way I'm going to continue! I love Finnick and Annie! I'm trying to make my chapters at least 1,000 words everytime. "So that's who Finnick loves, I think. Not his fancy strong of lovers in the Capitol. But a poor, mad girl back home."**


End file.
